


unwell

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: cripple punk [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Physical Disability, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: "taeyeon did not look well when she answered the door wearing an oversized hoodie & a pair of plaid flannel pants, her hair in a knotty bun."





	

taeyeon did not look well when she answered the door wearing an oversized hoodie & a pair of plaid flannel pants, her hair in a knotty bun. he had learned to gauge her pain & energy level by her clothing & her smile & both registered as twos: not good.

“hi.”  her voice was breathy & just speaking had her bracing against the wall.

“hey.  you want me to come back later?”  she shook her head weakly, her eyes closing.

“could you shower with me?”

“i…what?”

“no.  um.  i need to shower.”

“…do you want some help?”  she nodded, her eyes still closed.

“ok.  what do you need me to do?”  she tilted her head slowly to the side, more of loll, & began to turn.  he followed her down the short hall into the bathroom, watching her steps & waiting for instructions.  

“i can get my clothes off & get in by myself.  but i’ll need help getting back out.”

“ok.  i should turn around.”  he began to move & she just chuckles.

“no.  rather see you naked than fall.”

“…what?”  taeyeon groaned & shook her head.

“me.  see me naked.”  he nodded as she unzipped her hoodie, revealing nothing but skin underneath. the pants fell into a puddle beside it as she stepped into the tub & sat down.  to his surprise, she pulled the shower curtain across the bar before she turned on the water & popped the tab for the shower.

the curtain was dark but he could see her outline.  she had her knees pressed to her chest, hands wrapped around her ankles, & her head rested in-between, the shower pouring down over her shoulders.  it was quiet for a long time, only the sound of the water hitting porcelain audible.

she turned her head, resting an ear on her knee, & said, “i love showers.  they’re the only place i consistently feel alive.  but they are exhausting.”

“do you need me to do anything?  wash your hair or…?”

“that would be nice, but no.  i have a friend who comes by once a week to help with groceries & cleaning up. she’ll be here tomorrow & she’ll help me.  thought about texting junghee & minho.”

“minho’s seen you naked?”  he saw something then, a flinch, a flicker; something to ask about later.

“would that bother you?”

“no, it’s your body.”

“he hasn’t.  he holds out the towel for me & then helps me once i’m wrapped in.  it’s on the door.  see?”  he looks up & sees a striped towel hanging from a low hook.  it has a cinched top & a velcro strap holds it in place.  “stays up.”

“cool.”

half an hour passed with murmured bits of conversation filtering through the thickening steam.  her skin was red & splotchy when she pushed the tab back down & turned off the water.

“help.  please.” he moved to help her up & then turned back to grab the towel, opening it up & propping it under his chin.

“here.”  he stretched out his hands & she used his arms as a ladder, climbing up onto her feet based on his strength.  he pulled her into a gentle hug & strapped the towel at her back as quickly as he could.  she was shaky & hot, hair damp in places.  she began to walk & he slipped his arms beneath her legs & cradled her in his hands.

“you can beat me with your cane later but for now i’m going to get you to bed.”  his heart dropped when she only nodded.

she fell asleep almost instantly when he got her into bed.  he watched for a while before sitting on the floor & pulling out his phone & tapping the game app.  he had three more levels to beat & maybe an hour before she woke up, so he set about slaying the dragon while he waited.


End file.
